


I need your love

by tsunade143



Series: Inspired by songs AU [3]
Category: The Owl House
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music, Lilith needs a hug, Love, Sibling Incest, eda needs a hug, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunade143/pseuds/tsunade143
Summary: Lilith know that Eda now hate her. so, she did her very best to avoid being seen or being with her sister in one room, thinking that it will be for the best, ohh how wrong she is.................
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne
Series: Inspired by songs AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026601
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	I need your love

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot fic.
> 
> inspired by the song I need your love by Calvin Harris

It's been weeks since the petrification incident and now Lilith is living in the owl house with her sister and the human. Of course Lilith said that she can go back to the Clawthorne manor but Eda did not take no for an answer and drag her inside the house saying that it will be her punishment for cursing her which made Lilith feel small and guilty. Lilith would do the chores and cook them a decent food when eda is not around or if eda is too lazy to cook. She would organize eda's things when she is not around or when all of them is not around. She would cook them dinner and prepare everything in the table every time she heard that annoying house demon talk outside about his day and it means one thing her sister is already there. She would go to her small room when her sister and the human arrive. her room is not that big but not that small either, it's a storage room where eda dump her human things. so far she's been good in avoiding her, lilith knows that the less edalyn sees her, the lesser pain she'll feel, ohhhh how wrong Lilith is..............................

On one faithful night, Eda the owl lady and king is calmly playing hexis holdim'. while Luz is on the floor trying to understand her assignment about potion. 

"ughhhh this is so hard! why do I have to memorize the right ingredients and the right measurements for potions??!!"Luz groaned then look at eda, eda notice this and she groaned knowing the look the kid is giving her

"no, I will not help you with that evil thing called assignment, hey!!"eda yell at king who probably cheated

"maybe lilith can help me?" Luz ask herself earning a huff from eda

"hah!! good luck on that kid, lily never came out of that room of hers, I even tried to use her favorite food as a bait to lure her out but she won't even come out of that stupid cave of hers " eda said in a angry tone

It's obvious that eda misses her sister terribly but she won't admit it. Luz then smile cheerfully and run upstairs. Luz arrived in front of lilith's door and didn't even bother to knock. upon entering lilith's room she saw her laying on the bed reading a book wearing her glasses. Lilith then turn her gaze from the book to her.

"do you not know how to knock?"lilith ask as she sit up

"of course I know how to knock and I also know that you won't open the door if I do it, so why bother? " Luz said then sit next to lilith, too close for lilith's liking

"what do you want?" lilith ask Luz giving some space between them

"can you please help me with my potion assignment" Luz plead and quickly give lilith her puppy eyes 

"do you think that would work on me?" Lilith ask coldly but start biting her lip when Luz started to pout

"pretty pwease"

" ughh fine" Lilith finally give in earning a yey from luz

Lilith discuss the proper measurements for the ingredients and also give her a tip on how to remember the ingredients carefully. They were half way through their experiment when Luz accidentally pour a wrong ingredient resulting it to blow. hearing this eda quickly run upstairs but was shocked when she heard a laugh, a laugh that she always love, her sisters laugh, she quietly walk towards the room and peek a little. there she saw Luz, her hair is big and fluffy like a princess hair that she hates so much, opposite from Luz there she saw Lily clutching her stomach and laughing so hard. the sight made her smile a little but she can't get the jealousy out of her. that's not fair she should be the one making Lily laugh, she should be the one inside there and not Luz, Lily is her sister not Luz. Eda then stop her thoughts, Lily is her sister yet eda doesn't see her as a sister, she loves lily more than a sister that's why she's feeling this weird feelings again, just like before. She heard them talking, Luz thanking Lilith, so eda quietly walk away not wanting for any of them to see her and quickly go to her room. unknown to her Luz know she's been there the whole time.

Morning came and Lilith miraculously came out of her room early and cook breakfast for Luz. Luz said Eda is up early because of some business. lily then go back to her room and start taming her curly hair. that moment eda was already awake, she heard how lilith said take care to Luz and she can't help but feel jealous, she want lily to tell her to take care, to come home early and how lily would tell her I love you every night. 

I need your love

I need your time

When everything's wrong

You make it right

I feel so high

I come alive

I need to be free with you tonight

I need your love

Eda knows that this feelings is wrong that its forbidden, their sisters!! but eda can't help but love her sister more. Eda needs Lilith love than she imagine and it's fucking annoying, she fucking hate it. 

"why her??" Eda ask herself as she grip her chest where her heart should be

I need your love

Those fucking words that she said to Lilith back when they were in the cage felt like a knife to her, she knows she hurt Lily by saying that but she also hurt her but maybe the reason why Lily curse her is because she took everything from her. She took Lilith's girl and dated her in front of her sister even when she knows Lily likes her. 

I take a deep breath every time I pass your door

I know you're there but I can't see you anymore

And that's the reason you're in the dark

I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart

I feel so out of sea

Watch my eyes are filled with fear

Tell me do you feel the same

Hold me in your arms again

Only one question lingers through eda's mind, does lily feel the same? only one way to find out.

Eda lazily stood up and walk out of her room, her hair is messy but there's only one thing on her mind, lilith. eda stood in front of lily's room, taking a deep breath she softly knock, huh look at her knocking on her sisters door, back then she won't even say anything but open the door attack Lilith with her annoying pranks and cute faces just to get her attention.

"Edalyn? what are you doing here?" Lilith ask clearly confused

"I live here lily" Era deadpanned making Lilith blush, ughh eda love that fucking blush

"y-yes of course I know that, what I mean is, what are you doing here? Luz said that you took off early for business purposes" lily said

"the kid lied and use her cuteness on you" Rda said licking her dried lips, lilith felt herself crumbled but manage to control herself

"are you hungry? I'll prepare breakfast for you" lilith said eda was about to stop her but lily is already on the way downstairs

'ughhh just talk Eda' Eda said to herself

Eda sat on the chair and watch her sister prepare her meal.

"Lily, can we talk?" 

"we are already talking Edalyn" Lily said not bothering to look at eda 

Eda's lips twitch in anger but try to calm down.

"why are you avoiding me??" this question made Lilith stop on what she's doing and think thoroughly before answering.

"I am not avoiding you edalyn, I am simply busy with some other things" Lily said coldly 

"are you fucking kidding me right now?!"Eda then stood up and walk towards Lily

" now answer me honestly if you don't want to clean hooty for the whole year, why are you avoiding me Lily?" 

"I just thought it would be for the best Edalyn" Lily said looking down

"look at me when I'm talking to you Lily" Edalyn said softly

Lily then look at her directly in the eyes making Eda sighed shakily, fuck her eyes is still the same, the same eyes that can easily manipulate Edalyn.

"why would you think of that?" Eda ask Lily that is now fidgeting

"why?? Edalyn I fucking curse you and I hurt luz! I just thought that it would be the best if I avoid you, at least it would lessen the pain that I inflected to you" Lily said through tears eda then let go of Lilith and step away

"why would you say that?! Lily I tried.... I really tried to hate you... to loathe you but I can't!! in the end I just need your fucking love!!! I miss your kisses! I miss the way you tell me to be careful every time I do something stupid! all this years all I ever wanted was your attention you fucking no good numb nerd! every time you came and try to catch me, I feel happy because I can see you again!! Lily I can't take it when your avoiding me!! why can't you see that??" Eda's outburst is unexpected, all of this is unexpected

"I don't know you feel that way..........." Lily said softly

"of course you don't because you don't fucking ask" Eda fired back, tears still streaming on her face

"I'm so sorry edalyn" Lily whispered softly leaning into the counter, now also crying

I need your love

I need your time

When everything's wrong

You make it right

I feel so high

I go alive

I need to be free with you tonight

I need your love

I need your love

"Lily I have to tell you something, something that I have been hiding ever since we're girls" Eda then stood up and look directly at lily 

" I love you Lily, more than a sister" Eda said 

"e-eda, I love you too but only as- as a sister" lily said not looking at eda and eda knows she's lying

"bullshit!!" the next thing lilith know is eda kissing her roughly, fuck Lilith forgot to breath

Eda then broke the kiss, now panting, looking at Lilith.

"do you love me or not?!" Eda ask again

"I don....hmmmm!! " Eda kiss her again fiercely but gently this time making Lilith melt into the kiss, shit this is so wrong, she can't love Eda back!! Eda then broke the kiss again and Liith is now breathless

"Final question and I want a real answer Lily, do you love me or not?" eda ask softly looking at Lilith's flushed face

"Fine! I love you! I fucking love you, Wda the owl lady!!" lily answered trying to act tough making eda smile warmly at her

She then gently touch Lily's cheek and put her lips on top of hers, feeling the sweetness and the love radiating from the both of them

"Finally!! took you two long enough!" Luz and co then came out of nowhere making Lilith yelp in surprise and push edalyn, resulting for Eda to kiss the floor

"I'm so happy for you eda, Lilith" Luz said at Eda and Lilith, eda then quickly stand up and hug Lily from behind kissing her cheeks earning a blush from Lilith

"Yep! aren't I lucky!" Eda said then kiss Lilith again

"Edalyn Clawthorne! will you please stop and act formal in front of the children" Lilith scold her but Eda just laugh and give Lily her puppy eyes making Lily smile

"wow, no wonder why mother hated eda" amity said as she look at the two clawthornes 

"yep little dally has a crush on Lily, Lily doesn't even acknowledged her so she started to bully Lily, so I give her a piece of my strength" Eda said winking at Lily who just look away

"hah! you should have seen your crying face eda, it's disgusting!!!!" king said out of nowhere earning a growl from eda, king immediately run as eda started to chase him

"yeah eda, it's disgusting" amity said then willow then gus and now the whole house is ruined

"I'm happy you two finally fix it lily but if you ever hurt eda again I will personally destroy you" luz threatened making lily chuckle

"I promise Luz, I will try my best to make her happy" lilith said and look at the scene in front of her 

Eda chasing after the kids as they tease her for being emotional.

I do need your love Edalyn and now I know you feel the same.

I love you eda

"love you too lils!" eda practically scream

"b-but h-how did you?" lily ask making eda laugh

"I can read it in you eyes" eda said then blow a kiss to lilith


End file.
